herofandomcom-20200223-history
Applejack (EG)
Applejack's human counterpart appears in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls film series. She is a student at Canterlot High School and bass guitarist for the Rainbooms. Personality Applejack is depicted as very reliable, hardworking, and honest. As her friends tend to be quirky, Applejack typically acts as the "straight man" in her circle of friends—much like her pony counterpart tends to be for the Mane Six. She is also considerably strong, able to carry a folding table by herself that normally takes two male athletes to move. Applejack is also the most level-headed among her friends, able to calmly and logically assess situations that she and the others find themselves in. In Rainbow Rocks, she is the first to question the Rainbooms' ability to "pony up", and in Friendship Games, she is the first one to wonder how Rainbow Dash ponies up without playing her guitar. Applejack values honesty above all else. She eagerly helps Twilight beat Sunset Shimmer for Fall Formal Princess, and because she places a lot of trust in others, she becomes particularly hurt when that trust is betrayed. It is through Applejack's unyielding honesty that leads her to reaching out to the human Twilight Sparkle in Friendship Games. Description in Films My Little Pony Equestria Girls In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Applejack first appears delivering fizzy apple cider to Pinkie Pie, the head of the Fall Formal planning committee. She tries to dissuade Twilight Sparkle from running for Princess, telling her that Sunset Shimmer viciously seeks to humiliate any competition. It is later revealed that Applejack and the rest of Twilight's new friends had been driven apart by Sunset Shimmer's machinations. Rainbow Dash had promised to have the school's softball team attend a bake sale that Applejack was running, only for Rainbow to be messaged that the sale had been moved to a different day. Once Twilight convinces Applejack to talk to Rainbow about the misunderstanding, all five friends reconcile and help Twilight get voted for Princess of the Fall Formal. When Sunset puts on Twilight's crown and transforms into a "raging she-demon", Applejack briefly channels the element of honesty and gains pony-like attributes. Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Applejack reappears in the sequel, Rainbow Rocks and its tie-in animated shorts, where she plays bass in her friends' band, the Rainbooms. She first appears helping her friends make a sign for the CHS Musical Showcase. At band rehearsal, she helps comfort Sunset Shimmer of all the bad memories of what happened at the Fall Formal. After they perform one song, she wonders why she and her friends gain pony ears and a longer ponytail while they perform even though Princess Twilight took her crown with her when she went back to Equestria. Throughout the film, Applejack frequently argues with Rarity about their stage costumes. While trapped under the Battle of the Bands stage, Applejack and her friends reconcile after hearing Sunset Shimmer's speech, and Applejack finally decides to let Rarity use her band outfits for their performances. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games .]] Applejack appears again in Friendship Games, competing in the games against Crystal Prep Academy as part of Canterlot High's Wondercolts team. She participates in the Academic Decathlon, passing the baking contest but failing the spelling bee after misspelling "onomatopoeia". She is paired up with Fluttershy during the archery portion of the Tri-Cross Relay. When the human world's version of Twilight Sparkle is heckled by her own team for failing to hit a target, Applejack gives her advice that allows her to hit a bull's-eye. This act of honesty causes her to pony up, but her magic is drained by Twilight's amulet. She later regains her magic to empower Sunset Shimmer and return Twilight to normal after she is transformed into Midnight Sparkle. Gallery Applejack (Human).jpg Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Serious Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Honest Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Straight man Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Outright Heroes Category:Forgivers